


Pups

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [127]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have too many dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t a problem.

Not really.

What? Stop looking at Clint like that. It’s not like Clint’s developed an unhealthy obsession of saving strays. It wasn’t unhealthy. He’s helping save the lives of poor, defenseless creatures… And it isn’t an obsession - no matter what Natasha tells you - he can stop whenever he wants.

He just doesn’t want to. 

There’s a difference.

Obviously.

Phil isn’t against it. He loved Clint and the dogs he adopted off the streets. It’s just that they were… running out of room. 

Phil entered their apartment and found not one but three new dogs. He sighed and bent down to pet one of the new dogs with a smile. “Clint?” 

"Hey Phil! Welcome Back!" Clint greeted, poking his head out from their kitchen. 

"You didn’t tell me we had new pups." They weren’t really pups, Phil just got the habit of calling all the new dogs ‘pups’ until another set came. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I just got home from shopping so I was putting the groceries away. I didn’t get a chance to call you." Clint grinned.

"It’s okay. What’s their names?"

"Uhhh…. The brown one that looks like he has a moustache is Pringles. The black one is Trese. The other brown one with the white tail is Castle. I found Pringles in the park, Trese was sleeping next to a dumpster and Castle was stuck underneath a fence."

Phil scrunched up his nose at the info. “Did you bathe them yet?”

"Not yet. I was gonna get to it after I took care of the frozen. Which is about now." Clint reappeared from the kitchen and scooped up Pringles and Trese. "You want to help?"

Phil didn’t answer him. Instead, he scooped up Castle and followed Clint to the bath. Maybe he could tell Clint they couldn’t house anymore dogs until they found a bigger apartment over bath time.

—-

It wasn’t a problem.

For them at least. They didn’t mind the dogs. They were all sweet dogs. But they also didn’t have room anymore. It was a full house with thirteen dogs in their apartment. 

"Look. I’m not saying it’s a problem" Tony Stark told him as he tried to scurry past to get to his office. "It’s just unnatural to own so many dogs." 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Unnatural as it may seem to you, we’re fine with it.”

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Mr. Stark."

"All I’m saying is I might have a solution for you." Phil paused mid-step and turned to Tony. The genius all but grinned like the cheshire. "There’s a place I happen to be selling. It’s two blocks away from your house and away from the main street. Big backyard, two floors. You can refurnish the second floor to serve as… I don’t know, say, an apartment. I’m selling it cheap." Tony singsonged the last part.

"Cheap? How cheap?"

"Let’s just say, 15 dollars and its yours."

—-

They didn’t buy the place for 15 dollars. They bought it off of Pepper for the price that Tony bought it. After a little remodeling and a lot of moving - with help from the Avengers (“I can hire people for this! Seriously, it’ll be faster!” “Don’t forget Castle’s dog bowl, Tony”) the ‘Pups’ rescue center was finished within a weekend.

It took the dogs a few days to get used to the place, but with a bigger place to roam around, they didn’t complain. Pepper helped Phil with the documents and two weeks later, they were open for adoption. 

Clint didn’t stop rescuing strays, but now it wasn’t a problem.

Not that it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/103043121411/i-watched-big-hero-6-today-it-was-good-but-i-was)


End file.
